


Sweater

by orphan_account



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous make the most of a rare moment alone....Well,almostalone.





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just 1,000 words of porn. Enjoy.

The door closed behind them.

Boxman immediately staggered back, propelled backward by the full force of Venomous's shove. Dazed, he landed clumsily atop a bench against the wall of their dressing room.

When he looked up, Venomous had fabric in his hand — something he’d hurriedly grabbed off the nearest rack so they’d be let in. “Won’t be needing this,” he said, and tossed it aside. In a magnificent display of accuracy, it caught and stayed on a hook in the wall.

Boxman was momentarily impressed before Venomous closed in, eying him like prey.

“I’ve wanted to do this all day,” he confessed, eyes growing wild. It was redundant to say — Boxman figured as much, judging by how viciously he'd thrown him inside. 

He leaned in menacingly, slipping a finger under his collar, teasing his tie loose, and popping a few buttons. Sharp teeth quickly seized the newly-exposed skin.

Boxman whimpered — and then, remembering where they were, buried his face into Venomous’s shoulder. He grounded himself with lungfuls of his spicy cologne, which mingled with Venomous’s natural scent, sophisticated and heady. Habit had made the combination go straight to his groin.

A lot of their sex was like this — frantic and quick, just barely hidden away from the public eye. In a public bathroom, in the conference room between meetings, or, like now, tucked away in a dressing room at the back of a store.

At first, it had been a thing of convenience. But it thrilled Venomous, and Boxman didn’t mind — so long as they didn’t actually get caught. Which they hadn’t yet, though they’d certainly gotten their share of dirty looks.

Boxman reached out and gently squeezed Venomous through his pants, drawing a pleasant sigh from his lips.

Venomous grabbed his hand and pushed it back to his chest. “Let me,” he drawled, and dropped to his knees.

Heart leaping into his throat, Boxman watched as Venomous undid his belt. He was going tortuously slow under the guise of being quiet, though there was a glint in his eye that said different.

He deliberately pulled the metal prong out of its tongue, slowly drawing it out of its buckle. Studying the hard leather.

Boxman whined, and Venomous laughed cruelly. "Alright, alright," he said, conceding.

Done teasing, he undid his fly and tugged down his underwear. Boxman shuddered, exposed to the cool air.

"So easily excitable," Venomous purred. He pressed his prickly, unshaved cheek against his member, sucking him fully into the heat of his mouth.

Cursing, Boxman threw his head back, resounding in a loud clunk against the wall.

Venomous had a long, skilled tongue, and he knew just how to use it. It slithered around the head, down towards the base. Boxman had been shocked by it the first time they’d done this. Back then, while it'd been a long time since he’d last had sex, he’d also never been with anyone like Venomous. All that experimentation had left him a physical anomaly, but he wouldn’t have him any other way.

Boxman reached down and weaved his fingers through his hair. Venomous hummed around him in appreciation, blinking up at him through long lashes. He loved this man. His partner in business, and life, down between his knees. How did he get here?

Luck. That was how. Through complete, dumb luck, Venomous had been swept up into his life, and Boxman had fallen in love. He wanted that love to last forever.

He knew that, usually, it didn’t. Especially not with organic beings like Venomous. But he held hope that it would, even if just this once. It was all he’d need for this lifetime. Maybe even the one after it.

Sensing the shift in mood, Venomous pulled off. “Is everything okay?” he asked, still stroking him.

“Y-yeah!” Boxman said, trying to sound convincing — which, judging by Venomous’s expression, wasn’t working.

“We can stop if you need to,” he said, concerned.

“No! I’m just…” A pause. “Just thinking about you, and… how lucky I am to have you.” he managed, flustered. _I love you._

Venomous smiled, and for a moment, Boxman thought he might have heard his thoughts. “Oh, Boxy.”

He brought himself up off his knees and trapped Boxman’s mouth in a kiss. Heart fluttering like a panicked hummingbird, Boxman melted, gently molding their lips together. Venomous’s scent filled his lungs again, setting his mind at ease. He loved him. He’d tell him, sometime.

A touch roused him from his thoughts, rubbing at the back of his thigh. Venomous boosted his leg up and squeezed under him.

Seeing where this was going, Boxman began to undress him. He rubbed his palm against the growing bulge in his pants, popping open his fly and exposing his underwear — which, that day, happened to be a pair of boxer briefs with _P.O.I.N.T._ plastered across its front.

Admittedly, Boxman had seen them in the laundry before, but he’d never commented. He shot him a look.

“What?” Venomous asked, defensive. “They’re comfortable.”

He slipped a finger under its waistband. “Maybe I’ll leave you in them, then.” he crooned.

Venomous grinned, amused. “You wouldn’t,” he said.

Boxman hummed — Venomous was right. He pulled them down, squeezed both of their dicks in one hand, and began to stroke.

Venomous gasped. He bucked, desperate for more. “Please,” he said. Boxman gradually quickened his pace, his hips rocking with his, quicker as the pleasure mounted.

Head back, mouth open in a silent cry, Venomous dug his nails into Boxman’s back, drawing him in as closely as he could. Boxman seized his mouth in a messy kiss. Venomous moaned, too far gone to care who heard.

Boxman’s movements grew frantic. “Close,” he warned.

“Yes,” Venomous hissed through grit teeth, grinding harder, quicker. “Do it. Come.”

It pushed him over the edge. Digging his talon into the cushion of Venomous’s ass, Boxman came with a quiet groan. Venomous followed shortly, eyes squeezed shut, mouth locked in a kiss.

They stayed like that for seconds, in their labored breathing, pooled atop each other until Venomous snuck a glance at his watch — “Shit.”

He hopped off him and speedily did up his pants. “Gotta collect the kids,” he explained. _The kids_! Boxman had almost forgotten. “Hopefully Fink hasn’t gotten into too much trouble while we were gone. I’d hate to have to put her back on a leash again.”

Boxman cleaned his hands, fixed his tie, and smoothed out his pants. It was only when he’d looked in the mirror that he realized — “Uh-oh.”

“What?” Venomous asked, looking him over in the mirror. “Oh.”

His shirt — it had a very noticeable damp spot, almost definitely from what he and Venomous had been doing just a few minutes before.

Venomous clicked his teeth. “Well, that’s not good.”

Seconds later, his eyes widened with an idea. Venomous wordlessly grabbed the fabric he’d flung aside earlier, and pushed it into Boxman’s chest.

It was a sweater. He pulled it over his head. It fit snugly, hugging the curve of his stomach. It would do.

“Now,” Venomous said. “Ready?”

Boxman nodded and followed him out, pretending not to notice as he tipped an employee.


End file.
